


breathe... sleep well

by AuroraCass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 100 percent pure organic fluff, Fluff, M/M, no power drill required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/pseuds/AuroraCass
Summary: Sougo helps Riku with a late-night attack
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	breathe... sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to moondrops / orionidx from twitter for the inspiration! UwU Souriku Good

The echoing sound of coughing stopped Sougo in his tracks.

This was not normal. 

Because the sound was coming from Riku's room. 

"R-riku-kun!" Sougo knocked on the door. "Riku-kun, are you alright?" 

The only sound that answered him was that of more coughing, and wheezing breaths. 

"Ah, Riku-kun, forgive me for intruding…" Sougo reached for the door handle, relieved to find the door unlocked, no power drill required. He opened the door quickly, finding Riku laying on his bed, struggling to breathe. He rushed to Riku's side, his hands trembling. "Riku-kun, where is your inhaler??"

Riku looked up to Sougo, tears stinging his eyes, and weakly gestures to the floor. 

Sougo glanced around at the floor, finding nothing there. Looking under the edge of Riku's bed, he found the inhaler laying on the floor. "Ah, you dropped it under your bed..." Sougo kneeled down beside Riku, wiping down the mouth piece before holding it out to him.

Panicked, Riku grabbed Sougo's hand along with the inhaler, and brought both to his mouth. He pressed down on it and felt the medicine coat his airway.

Sougo's face flushed lightly, his eyes unable to look away from Riku's hand clutching his own. With his free hand, Sougo gently pets the top of Riku's hair. "Riku-kun… can you sit up? Laying down makes it harder for you to breathe."

Riku nodded, trying to sit up with one arm, unwilling to let go of Sougo's hand just yet. His coughing has started to calm down, though his breaths still come in wheezing gasps.

"Good, good." Sougo smiled, carefully climbing on to Riku's bed. He shifted the pillows on the bed to make a comfortable angle and laid back down, gently pulling Riku with him so he's resting his head on his stomach. "Is that better? I remember you telling me and Tamaki-kun about how Kujo-san would do this for you when you were younger…" 

"Y-yeah…" Riku managed to whisper, his voice hoarse, but his breathing starting to calm. "Thank you, Sougo-san." 

"It's no problem, Riku-kun. I'm glad I was close by to help you…" He felt sick, thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't heard Riku struggling. 

After a few minutes, Riku shifted his head back, looking up at Sougo as best he could. "Sougo-san? What were you doing up so late?" 

"I was working on a new song. I lost track of time, I suppose." Sougo grinned sheepishly. 

"Ahh, a new song for Mezzo?" 

"Maybe. Or maybe for all of us." Sougo ran his fingers through Riku's messy red hair. "You should rest, Riku-kun, you have a busy day tomorrow." 

"So do you, Sougo-san." Riku countered. 

"Then we'll rest together." Sougo grabbed at the soft, red plaid blanket and pulled it up to tuck it around Riku's shoulders. Holding Riku close, Sougo hid a gentle kiss in Riku's hair. 

"Okay. Sleep well, Sougo-san."

"Sleep well, Riku…"


End file.
